Sixty Third Annual Hunger Games, A Forgotten Story
by HeadphonesAlwaysIn
Summary: When Rose from District 7 is put in the arena she doesn't expect to last long in the Capitol's Games. Everything changes as she developes a strange yet powerful bond with the most unlikely person. A boy from District One. A Career. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

A/N: Heyy guys! This is my first Fanfic ever :/ hope I do okay because I usually write just for me and never show anyone my work... so yeah... *that awkward moment at the end of a speech when you don't know what to say so you just say 'so yeah...'* so tell me how I do, ok? :) All rights and stuff go to their proper owner**_  
_**

**_Ten._**

Cold whips around me and I brace myself against it, shivering slightly. I look at my fellow tributes as the countdown begins, the Careers faces are filled with a sick pride that I can't bear to look at, brainwashed to believe being part of this gruesome tradition is an honour for them.

_**Nine.**_

Their eyes are all focused hungrily on the weapons by the Cornucopia, educated eyes taking in and evaluating the display of killing tools on offer, deciding the best one to claim as their own when the slaughter begins.

_**Eight.**_

All except one, that is. The boy from District One isn't looking at the weapons as the others are, like hungry dogs looking at a pile of raw, rich meat.

He's looking straight at me. I feel colour flooding my cheeks and I know the tell-tale flush is creeping across my face. I wonder what everyone watching must think, the Games about to begin and there's some silly girl standing there blushing because an attractive boy looked at her.

An attractive boy she'll have to kill to stay alive, possibly.

Glen. I remember his name. A favourite to win.

He's looking at me strangely, not like how you look at someone you're going to kill, but looking at me kindly, compassion showing in his blue eyes. But I won't be fooled into believing what his eyes are showing is true.

_**Seven**_.

I force myself to look away, take my mind of Glen, and instead I look to my left, at the boy from my district. He knows I'm watching him but he won't meet my gaze, choosing to stare at the waning sun instead. Maybe it's better this way, I think. Maybe it's better to be alone in this than watch those you care about perish.

_**Six.**_

Everyone else is looking around, taking in there surroundings, deciding which way to flee. The arena this year is an evergreen forest, the ground covered in snow. I'm dressed for warmth, snow boots and a white parka. The parka is thin, but effective, I don't feel the cold and it isn't bulky as to hinder my movements. The snow boots feel the same weight as any other shoe, this is probably because they're Capitol-made. Made for the arena. I wonder if they'll be the new fashion in the Capitol after this years Games.

Drawing my attention back to my surroundings I remember the name for this type of forest, it's what's called a boreal forest. I guess the Cornucopia is in the forests centre, sheltered tree-lined paths lead away from the Cornucopia and I see the tops of tall trees spread way back into the distance.

Hopefully it's big enough to keep me away from the Careers and Glen for as long as possible. But I can't afford to hope, hope has brought me nothing but misery lately.

_**Five.**_

I decide I'll make my way to the south, hide out there for a while. But first I need to get supplies if I am to survive more than a few days. To the Cornucpoia it is then.

_**Four.**_

My breathing is becoming shallower now. I force myself to breathe normally, preparing for the run. I'm a fast runner, but so are some of the others. I can't afford to be cocky here, and thinks I'm the best at something. Overconfidence can get you killed. That's what I've learned from watching the Games over the years.

_In and out_, I instruct myself. In and out. Don't stop for anything. Don't stop for _anyone_.

_**Three.**_

My eyes rove over the weapons.

There.

_**Two.**_

My eyes fasten on a belt of throwing disks, and a sword; a rapier. Just my size. I remeber the one my granddad owned when he was alive. He was allowed keep it because he himself won the Games when he was seventeen. The rapier was his weapon. He had trained me in it's use up until the time he passed away last year.

**_One._**

I imagined how the blade would feel in my hand, the balance, it's speed, how if I had it I could maybe stand a chance.

My breathing slowed.

I needed that sword.

The starting horn split the air, a loud wail that almost sent my heart into overdrive inside my chest. But I didn't hesitate, I leapt from my plate and ran for the Cornucopia.

Let the Games begin.

I stood by my best friend and tried my hardest not to scream, I hated this. _Hated_ it. It was quiet in the town square, the only noise the whisper of clothing rustling as everyone shifted nervously from foot to foot. Dread coursed through my veins and I raised a shaking hand to my head to wipe away the sweat that was dripping bullets down my forehand.

It was the day of the reaping.

"Rose, calm down" Aria whispered, taking my other hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Your name's only in there three times. We'll be fine"

"But Alex" I said in a tortured whisper, "Aria... He-he went in for the Tesserae this year"

She froze, shocked by the revelation, "What-what did your parents say?"

I hung my head in shame and raised a fist to rub tears from my eyes. I won't cry, I promised myself. Not here. Not with everyone watching. Especially when this is being broadcasted to every television in Panem.

"They don't know" I mumbled, "He made me swear not to tell"

"Rose!" She gasped, "They don't know! What happens if, if he..."

"Do you think I haven't thought about that!" I snarled, "But what could they do? He had already put his name down when he told me. Telling them would have achieved _nothing_, it would have only made them worry, and my mom can't afford to worry. Not with this baby on the way"

She flinched away, hurt crossing her face at my tone and snapped words and I was instantly sorry. My best friend was a bit sensitive. Her caring nature was one of the reasons I became friends with her in the first place. She looked away from me and looked over the crowd, her mouth draw down. I placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry," I said, "You know how I get"

She nodded and gave me a small, tight smile to know all was forgiven. She did know how I got.

I craned my neck to get a look at my twin brother, Alexander. He was standing stiffly at the edge of his group, right beside the rope that seperated him from the Peacekeepers presiding over the the event.

Anyone else would think he was alright, but they didn't know my brother as I did. His hands were clenched and his knuckles turned white by his sides, His eyes were narrowed in rage at what we were going through. He caught my eyes and gave me a stiff nod.

A loud noise turned my attention to the stage and Effie Trinket smiled down at us, sporting a bright yellow wig that made her look like she was wearing a banana on her head. That thought almost made me chuckle. Almost.

We were made watch the video on why the Hunger Games was held each year, a reminder of the rebellion. It's been sixty-three years since the rebellion, I thought, haven't we suffered enough?

Sixty-three years of sending children to their death, eleven dead children each year. Eleven deaths each year that we were made watch, while the Capitol rejoiced in their slaughter. And then there was the twenty-three teenagers dead in the Quarter Quell, which celebrated the Games 50th year.

"Now," Effie began with a beaming smile, "It is time to select one brave young man and woman to have the honour of representing District Seven in the 63rd annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour!"

And with that she reached one slender, manicured hand into the glass bowl and dragged it lazily around. I, along with everyone else, leaned forward and stared intently into the bowl. There was terrified silence from everyone as we all wondered who amoung us would be sent to their deaths this year.

After a few agonising minutes, which in fact were probably seconds, Effie drew a slip of paper out of the bowl. Repositioning herself, she opened it up.

My heart was in my mouth as I looked around at everyone here with me. Friends. Classmates. Neighbours. Anyone of them could go. I looked at my brother and my best friend and my heart squeezed painfully.

Effie cleared her throat loudly, drawing back my attention, and gave us all a big smile. Leaning forward to the microphone she called out the name of the girl tribute of District Seven.

"Rose Aldren"

Me.

There was a roaring in my ears. Everyone stepped away from me, staring in pity and a little bit of relief. I couldn't be offended by the relief, I had felt it often enough the last three years as someone else was chosen. Aria froze beside me, her head snapped around in my direction. "Rose" she cried in horror, wrapping her arms around me.

I couldn't hug her back, it wasn't that I wouldn't, but I couldn't. My head spun and the world tilted dizzily.

"Rose?" Aria yelped in alarm, struggling to hold me upright as my legs gave out from underneath me, "Help!" She called.

"Easy," another voice breathed in my ear, and I felt another pair of arms wrap around me.

Through blurry eyes I looked up into my brother's stricken face.

He was crying silently, tears streaking dirty trails down his cheeks, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brushed the hair from my eyes with another hand.

"Rose Aldren, please come up here, darling" Effie said.

Alex's arms tightened around me, holding me closer, he didn't make any move to bring me up onstage. Aria bit her lip, but stayed where she was too.

"Rose?" Effie called, more demanding now.

No-one moved.

There were uneasy whispers from everyone in the crowd as Alex turned me behind him, shielding me with his body. Aria moved up beside him.

"No." Alex said quietly, but in the stillness it rang out loud and clear.

Effie frowned, not looking forward to another potential riot.

I finally found my voice.

"Alex" I whispered, my voice pained, "Let me go"

He wheeled around, incredulous, "Rose? You don't know what you're saying"

"I do" I said, my voice stronger, "Alex, it'll do no good to fight them, I'll just have to go anyway"

He stared at me, fear, agony and indecision written all over his face.

I gave him a brave smile, "Let me go"

"I can't" he said brokenly, "I told Granddad I protect you"

Swallowing my shock, I made my expression neutral and held my brothers gaze, "Alex. Let. Me. Go."

He let me go.

**A/N:** I know this chapter was a bit slow and boring, but I had to do the reaping part, it might take awhile to heat up, but wait until we're in the Arena! It should get better then :) Read and review?


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thank you SOOOOOOO much to those of you who reviewed! :D I'm not joking when I say you made my day! So this is the next chapter, it's also a bit slow moving, I wanted to write more but I have big exams coming up soon which I'm spending most of my days studying for so I'll upload the next one as soon as I can :) All rights go to their proper owners.

_**Present**_** Day:**

I mounted the steps of the stage, trying my best to tune out my best friend's desolate sobbing. I felt all eyes in the crowd on me as I approached Effie, who gave me a giant beaming smile and grabbed my hand, tugging me over to stand beside her.

"Hello dear" she smiled at me, and I managed a grimance in return, not able to smile but not willing to appear weak.

"And now time to choose our male tribute from District Seven!" She called gleefully, and I just stood there as she reached into the glass bowl that held the men's names and did her usual agonisingly slow search around the bowl.

I, along with everyone else, stared into the bowl again, wondering who would be reaped this time around. I prayed it wasn't any guy I cared about.

Any guy meaning Alex.

I didn't have many guy friends, to be honest I couldn't really act properly around guys, I had the habit of blushing as red as a tomato whenever a guy talked to me. But I couldn't stand it if my brother was put into the arena with me, where only one of us could come out alive. I'd die to save him, I knew that much. But I also knew he'd do the same for me, and watching both of us in the arena would be the worst kind of torture on my parents.

Effie waved her hand around the bowl, and then plucked out a piece of paper. I held my breath.

_Not Alex. Not Alex. Please not Alex._

"Marcus Kahn"

Thank God.

Marcus Kahn looked around two years older than me, we had never met but I knew who he was immediately because he burst into tears, and he had to be dragged onstage by the Peacekeepers. It was painful to watch, he howled through the whole thing. Everyone adverted their eyes rather then watch Marcus shame himself but I stared with incredulous eyes.

Alright, I thought to myself, I'm right glad I didn't cry now. The other tributes are just going to mark him as weak now.

Effie tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. He just stood there sniffling and making weird mewing sounds. It was odd, and I didn't know what to do to comfort him, so I just stood there not looking him and not saying anything.

Suddenly I had a thought, so standing straighter I tried to project as much confidence I could muster. Which wasn't a lot. I remembered who would be watching me right now: Potential sponsors, who would be deciding who to help out in the arena. Marcus, seen on TV crying like a baby (not being mean, I felt like crying too) wouldn't be one who they'd expect to be a victor. They'd see him as weak, less interest would be shown in him than in those who appeared undaunted, unafraid. He'd be soon forgotten, and stronger tributes would be more prominant in the sponsors minds.

Stronger tributes would mean Careers. I felt another wave of hopelessness wash over me as I thought about what I'd face. Kids who'd had previous training in weapons use trying to kill me.

I was better off then some of the other tributes, in District Seven our main industry was lumber, cutting down trees so I was handy enough with an axe and a hatchet. But not as experienced as a Career would be. Also I had previously been taught how to use a rapier by my grandfather, who had been a victor in the Games.

But the thought of facing the Careers sent a shiver down my spine as I thought about how they killed, how they almost seemed to enjoy it.

"Come on now" Effie pulled myself and Marcus away, to our district's Justice Building. To say our goodbyes.

Alex was first through the door to see me, followed closely by my father, who was supporting my pregnant mother as she tried to run to me.

Alex hugged me again and I wrapped my arms around him. His breath was uneven but he didn't cry, neither did I. I pulled back and we stared at eachother and silently agreed to keep our emotions in check.

The reason? My mother was distraught enough as it was, if we made it worse we risked upseting her and endangering her pregnancy even more.

She fell on me, weeping, while my father stood behind her, his face was drawn and pale as he stared at me, his only daughter. About to be sent to her death.

"It's okay, Mom" I tried to reassure her, awkwardly patting her back "I'll be alright"

"I can't lose you" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"You won't" I smiled bravely, hating lying to her "I'll win this thing"

She drew back brushed the hair back from my forehead, looking me over, drinking in every last detail of my appearance, and gave me a small sad smile, "you've got my father's eyes"

"That's a good sign right?" Alex interrupted, trying anything to give us hope, "I mean, he won the Hunger Games"

My mother looked hopeful while my father tried to hide his doubt. I plastered a fake smile to my face and tried to look cheerful. I don't think anyone except my mother fell for it.

A Peacekeeper stuck his head throught the door, "Your time is almost up"

My father stepped forward and crouched down beside my chair, pulling me forward into a bone-crushing hug. In his embrace I almost broke as I realised he didn't expect to see me again.

"I love you Rosie" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Daddy" I whispered back.

He hugged me tighter when he heard me call him 'Daddy' as I hadn't called him that in years, since I was small, but it seemed appropriate now. I breathed in, making myself remember his smell and how comforting his arms felt around me to recall when I was alone and scared in the arena.

"Try come home" He pleaded.

"I will" I promised. I meant it.

"Umm, Dad?" Alex interrupted awkwardly, "time is almost up, sorry, but can I say goodbye?"

"Sorry, son" my Dad said gruffly, releasing me.

My twin stepped forward and took my hand.

"We've never been seperated for longer then a day, you know?" He told me.

I let out a dry chuckle, "That's because you're needy. I have pity for the poor girl who ends up marrying you"

"Well you can warn her about it" he said seriously.

I didn't say anything, lying to Alex that I believed I'd be around for his wedding was too hard. I had never been able to lie to him.

"You will come home" He growled, "I know it"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Time's up" the Peacekeeper marched into the room, "Everybody out"

"Please!" My mother cried.

"No" He shook his head, "Out."

There was no arguing with him.

"I love you Rose!" my mother cried as she was escourted quickly from the room by my father, who nodded quickly at me, his pain of leaving his child unprotected obvious in his eyes. I felt my own eyes well up with tears in reponse.

Alex's grip on my hand tightened and I turned to face my twin. The thought of leaving him and never seeing him again was the thing that finally broke me.

Letting out a strangled sob I threw my arms around his neck. He rubbed my back and began to make a quiet choking sound. We cried together for a few minutes before the Peacekeeper spoke again. His unease at the emotional scene was obvious.

"Come on" the Peacekeeper took him by the shoulder. Alex tried to shake him off but I sighed and pushed him gently away from me.

"Go Alex" I muttered, "I love you"

"I love you, sis" He said quietly, touching my hair, and then he strode from the room before the Peacekeeper could say anything else to him. I curled up into a ball on the chair and cried so hard my body shook with the force of my sobs.

Aria burst into the room a while later to say goodbye. She cried a lot, but I was all cried out. I just let her hug me and rested my head on her shoulder. She was carried out by the Peacekeeper. I stared blankly at the wall.

In a daze I was brought outside to the train station, and everything passed in a blur, I didn't take notice of my surroundings for a while. To busy running through strategies in my head and trying to figure out a way I could survive.

The next time I was finally fully aware of my surroundings I was on the train. Sitting in a chair, looking out at the land passing me by as we sped along on our way.

Why am I here? I looked around in confusion.

Then, around the corner, small at first but growing larger, so large I gasped, was a gleaming, beautiful city. I had never seen anything so gorgeous looking in my entire life. It had none of the rough, rugged appearance our crudely constructed wooden houses in District Seven had. Building-tops glinted in the afternoon sun, and then the city was obscured from my view. I pressed myself closer to the window, desperate for another look and it reappeared. I glimpsed it quickly before the trees blocked it from my view again.

I knew what city it was as soon as I pulled into the station to be greeted by hundreds of cheering, weird-looking people. Roses hit the window in front of me, thrown by the crowd and the people were pushing and shoving each-other out of the way to get a look at me. They screamed and waved even more frantically when they saw me watching through the window, blowing me kisses and shrieking with delight. I felt like a caged animal, but on show to be stared at by a bunch of strangers.

But some of these strangers had the power to help save me and bring me back to my family. All I had to do was pretend I loved them too.

My brother voice echoed in my head "You will come home. I know it"

I stood upright so suddenly my chair toppled over and hit the ground with a loud bang but I barely looked around. The crowd grew noisier as more people could see me when I stood up. I slowly raised a cautious hand and waved, giving a small smile to the citizens of the Capitol.

**A/N:** So this was just supposed to be a chapter to show the close relationship between the twins and introduce Rose's family to give you all a bit of background on her. Like I said before, it's a bit slow moving but I want to do it properly. The two chapters will mostly be about training, introducing the other tributes, Rose's interview on Caesar's show, and then showing off her skills infront of the Gamemakers. Once again, read and review? :)


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Glen

**A/N:** Alrighty! I'm finally updating! I had exams this week so I couldn't get to a computer in ages and this was all written today. It might be a bit rushed as this weekend there's a chance I'll be away and without WiFi so I wanted to update quickly! Hope you enjoy.

"_Seriously_!" I yelled in indignation to my stylist as I waddled out of the dressing room, "District Seven been dressed as trees for years now! Can't you think of _anything_ else!"

"Well, trees work" She sniffed, obviously peeved that a wood-cutters daughter was daring to challenge her and her outfits.

"I can barely move!" I yelped, struggling to turn around to my mirror to get another look at my ridiculous costume, "Seiously? Don't you even have one other idea! I look stupid!"

"The costume is fine, and you look lovely"

"I. Look. _Ridiculous_" I hissed at her.

"Well I don't have anything else planned for you, and I'd like to see you come up with a better idea!" She sniffed.

I thought for a minute. Trees. What could I come up with for trees other then a tree costume?

Then it hit me.

"My mom used to tell me stories when I was younger, about how our ancestors believed in immortal beings called gods and goddesses. Loads of them lived in woods and forests. Forests have trees. Some of these creatures were even supposed to be tree spirits" I reasoned, "Why not dress us as wood gods?"

She opened her mouth to batter down my idea, but a strange look crossed her face. She looked like she was swallowing something extremely unpleasant when she admitted that it wasn't a bad idea.

Half an hour later I had to admit that other than her lack of imagination she wasn't such a bad stylist. She'd rustled up a fairly decent costume in a short time.

So when I took another look at myself in the mirror I managed to smile at my reflection.

My eyes had always been somewhat of an oddity. They could never decide what colour they wanted to be, sometimes they looked blue, other times grey. But the deep emerald colour of my cloak brought out the green in them and made my chestnut hair shine healthily.

My cloak was trimmed with white fur and I wore a tunic and leggings, the tunic was also shimmering emerald, my leggings a dark brown, so dark it was almost black. The look was finished with light brown heeled boots and a crown of bright flowers woven with vines sat on my head.

I twisted around to see myself from all angles just as my stylist walked into the room.

"I'll admit that was a good idea" She said approvingly, "You look gorgeous"

"Thank you" I allowed myself to smile softly.

"But we have a go now" She told me, and led me away.

I started in awe as I saw the chariots. With the reaping, the fact I might die soon and the costume drama I had completely forgotten about what came with the chariots: Horses.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, racing towards the beautiful chestnut horses pulling my chariot, "Hi guys! You're so beautiful!"

I cooed over the horses for a few more minutes as they whinnied happily and nudged me with their noses. I rubbed them lovingly and laughed loudly when one tried to eat the flowers on my crown.

"You like horses?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yeah I do" I didn't turn around to address the speaker, just continued to pat the horses who were now joustling eachother for my attention.

"I don't. They always try to bite me"

I gave a small chuckle, the horses making me happier than I'd been in a while and turned to smile at the person.

A man stood behind me, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. As he saw my eyes fasten on it he defiantly took another swig of it, as if he expected me to take it away from him. He looked like he was around in his late twenties or early thirties. Bloodshot eyes. Smells strongly of drink.

"Think you can take me, girlie?" He mocks, seeing me taking him in.

"No sir" I said politely, "Just seeing who was talking to me"

He mulled it over beofre shrugging and taking another gulp of his drink.

"Name's Haymitch" He told me, "Haymitch Abernathy"

"Rose Aldren" I nod. His name rings a bell but I can't think of where I know him from.

"I'm the mentor for Twelve" He adds and I place him immediately.

"You won the Quarter Quell" It wasn't a question, this guy was a legend. I'd never seen his game, or I was too young to remember it, but I knew he was dangerous and cunning. I looked at him with new interest.

"I would have thought you wouldn't be able to remember that far back"

"I can't. I overheard someone talking about you"

A man with a clipboard yelled that it was time to get on our chariots and Haymitch strode away to the tributes from District Twelve without another word to me.

Dismissing him from my thoughts I turned back to the horses and gave them a final pat each before mounting the chariot next to Marcus. He gave me a quick nod and then ignored me which suited me fine.

The chariots lurched forward so suddenly that I almost lost my balance. I turned to wave at my mentor, Anthony, just before we rolled out the door. He smiled encourangly and made shooing motions with his hands that made me laugh a little.

Then, next thing, we're out into the open as the sky above blazed a brilliant orange in the fading day and the screams and cheers of the crowd hits us, almost defening us immediately. The horses sped up as the chariots infront pulled suddenly ahead and we charged effortlessly and gracefully around the track.

I stared dumb-struck at the size of the crowd gathered to watch us. There must be thousands here, I thought numbly. All here to cheer us on our way to our deaths. How nice, I thought sarcastically.

The wind whipped around me, and our cloaks billowed behind us as we flew around the track. I heard some in the crowd screaming my name in unsion so I raised a hand into the air and waved, plastering a smile onto my face. The noise almost seemed to intensify and I looked up just to see myself on the giant screens along the track.

We do look like those wood gods, I smiled to myself and resumed waving to the crowd, but, desperate to make more of an impression, I looked for the camera-man.

When I found him I blew a kiss and wink right at the lens of his camera. The crowd ate up my act and showered us with flowers and streamers. The camera moved on to show the other tributes.

This continued until we roll into the City Circle and the president gave a speech to welcome us to the Games. I couldn't concentrate through the speech, I was too busy thinking of my family back home watching this and what they were saying. I wanted to be with them so badly.

After this the chariots rolled back into the Training Centre and after giving the horses a goodbye I staggered into my room and fell exhaustedly into my bed.

**Next Day:**

"Up!" Cordelia sang as she yanked open the curtains, Sunlight spilled into the room and I pulled the bedsheet up around my face.

"Nooooooooo" I groaned.

"Yeeeeeeees" Cordelia plonked herself down on the bed next to me and tugged the sheets away from my face, "Come on. Up. The others will be here in a minute to put a bit of make-up on you"

"More make-up?" I whined.

"Only a bit" She chuckled, "Just so you look alright for training"

"Why do I need to look good for the people who want to kill me?" I yanked my bedsheet away from her and tugged it over my head again.

"Not for them, silly. For the Gamemakers! We need to get rid of those bags under your eyes! Make you look alert!"

At that the rest of my prep team breezed into the room and before I could say "the Games" I was plonked on the chair as my face was attacked with brushes and various pens. I tried not to breathe in the powdery stuff coating the air around my head but it was impossible. The prep team tutted impatiently as I choked on the dust and then resumed their assault against my will.

After a while I was escourted to the training room where I got my first real look at the other tributes.

I watched in awe as a well-muscled boy swung a mace around his head with amazing skill and then with a sharp twist downwards smashed a dummy to pieces. He turned to give everyone in the room an arrogant grin, and he gave me a double take when he saw me standing there watching him. His eyes roved over my body and then back up to my face where he looked at me smugly and winked. I rolled my eyes and walked to the other end of the room.

I heard a chuckle, well, it was more of a cough, but it was the type of cough someone does when they want to disguise a laugh, and turned to see another boy laughing quietly at me. I stared coolly back and he raised his hands in apology.

Turning away from him I looked around the room for a station to do some training at.

There was a shooting range. I'd never been that great with the bow, the only thing I could throw was a frisbee for some reason.

Thinking about frisbees brought back memories of Alex and Aria and District Seven so I quickly looked around the room for something to distract myself with.

There was a weapons area, with swords and things, that looked interesting, but the guy with the mace was still over there so I decided against going over there first. At least, not until he left.

Instead I decided to go to the station that teaches you how to set snares, because I'd never attempted to set a snare in my life, and it was probably a skill you needed in the arena if you were to eat!

The instructor was a fairly normal looking guy who started me off with some basic snares. It took a while and a lot of focus for me to master them. I was so caught up in my determination to master the snares that I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me.

I only became aware of him when he spoke:

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. It was just funny because you looked so annoyed"

Startled, I looked up from my half finished snare at the guy sitting next to me. He gave me a hesitant, friendly smile and apologised again, "Sorry"

He's good-looking, I thought to myself. Like really, really good-looking. He was what my friends would have refered to as 'eye-candy' but I had never really part-taken in their discussions about the guys that caught their attention because most of the time they were talking about my brother.

But this guy would definately have caught my attention if I was out and about. He had these really blue eyes, but they were a deep blue, nearly navy, and he had tousled raven black hair.

"Emm, so...?" He trailed off and I realised embarrassedly that I'd been just sitting and staring at him for a while. Quite possibly drooling aswell.

"Uh, yeah" I said lamely, "Sure. No problem"

His smile widened and his eyes lit up, "That's great"

He held out a hand to me.

"I'm Glen"

"Rose" I said, taking his hand and shaking it, trying to ignore how warm his fingers felt against mine.

"District One" He finished.

One! I froze. A Career. Oh no.

"Seven" I gritted my teeth.

He seemed to notice the change in my attitude towards him and frowned, furrowing his brow, "Have I said something wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

I stood up.

"No," I said frostily.

I just don't like to spend time with Careers, I wanted to add, but as he was a Career and therefore a very dangerous enemy I didn't really want to annoy him so I just settled for walking away. I'd come back to learn more snares another day.

The mace guy was still at the swords and other close range weapons section so I went to try my hand at the long range weapons.

It was established to everyone in the room a few minutes later that I could not throw knives or shoot an arrow so burning with frustration and embarrassment I stormed across the room to leave and go back to my room when another long range weapon caught my eye.

Throwing disks, sharp and serrated at the edges, they looked like a dangerous weapons that would shear through layers of skin on impact, but they kind of reminded me of frisbees.

Oh, what the heck. I figured I'd already made a mockery out of myself with the painfully bad attempt to use a bow and throwing daggers. One more screw up couldn't do that much damage, I reasoned.

I strode over before I could change my mind and picked up a few throwing disks. They looked sharper up close and that made them seem deadlier. I knew a well thrown one of these could do some serious damage.

Taking position infront of the target I weighed one in my hand before experimentally throwing it. It flew through the air quicker than I would have thought possible and just missed the target, skimming past to embed itself on the wall behind.

I scowled and tried again, this time trying to calm down and not to throw with so much anger.

This time it found its mark, hitting the target in the chest. I grinned. And threw again.

To my delight the disk this time flew straight to stick into the targets head. I had to stop myself from punching the air and yelling in joy.

It could just have been a lucky throw, I reminded myself, don't get too confident.

But after a few more throws it became apparent it wasn't luck. All I had to do was pretend it was a frisbee and it found its mark, I felt eyes on me and when I turned Glen quickly looked away and busied himself with a snare. The boy with the mace and a girl on the other hand didn't bother trying to hide their gazes and continued to stare me down.

"What?" I asked defiantly, the thrill of success with the disks making me less afraid of them.

"You can throw good" the guy who'd winked at me said.

The girl huffed at him in annoyance, "You're such a suck-up, Julian"

The boy, Julian, glared at her.

"And you're just jealous you're not as pretty as her"

The girl coloured and then spat in his face.

Eww, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. What happened next caught me unawares.

With a bellow of rage Julian lost his temper and struck out wildly, his fist caught the girl in the nose and lifted her off her feet. She slammed into the ground and rolled around in agony as Julian was restrained by guards.

"If you spit at me again I'll kill you" he screamed, murder written on his face, "Alliance or no alliance! _I'LL KILL YOU_!" He was dragged from the room.

In the silence that followed I just stood, sickened by his fit of temper, wondering if the Games would change me. Turn me into a bloodthirsty monster too.

"Hey?" A hand touched my shoulder, "Rose? Are you okay?"

I slowly moved to face Glen, who had crossed the room to stand at my side when Julian lost it.

"Are you okay?" He repeated softly, touching my face. This broke me from my trance and I jerked away from his touch and stepped away. An unidentifyable expression flickered across his face, but was quickly masked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I was glad my voice came out strong.

"He's District Two" Glen looked over to the door Julian had just been dragged from, "So is she"

He indicated to the girl on the floor being lifted up and carried from the room by guards.

"They're Careers" I said hotly.

Glen looked down at me, hurt crossing his face. I didn't know why I could hurt him so much, he barely knew me.

"Do you think all Careers are like that?" He asked, almost sadly.

"From what I've seen over the years, and I've seen a lot" I told him, "Yes"

He wouldn't meet my gaze, "I'll prove you wrong" He almost whispered as he walked away.

Freak, I thought disdainfully.

But later that night, as I lay in my bed, I couldn't sleep. Glen's words echoed over and over again in my mind.

What did he mean? I wondered, is he really trying to tell me the Careers aren't bad? I'd seen enough over the years to know about these people and what they were. I'd seen the excitement in them as they tracked the other tributes down to kill them, I'd seen the bloodlust shine on their faces as they butchered.

No, I decided. It doesn't mean anything. He's just messing with my head. Trying to unhinge me. Trying to make me weak.

But a tiny part of me that I chose to ignore kept asking me;

_What if he isn't?_

__A/N: Sooooooo? Next chapter will be based around Caesar's interview and Rose's private training session with the Gamemakers and then we should finally be in the arena! I'm really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I went through it so many times, but I'm sorry if I missed something!


End file.
